


烂泥国王

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的万贝存档





	烂泥国王

李京泽以前不是人，是遥远国家的狗狗之王，后来无聊了才开始当人，当了二十二年，还总是露出马脚。

王昊看得出他的马脚，因为有时候李京泽会舔他的掌心。但王昊不点破。

没必要的，当人当狗当国王，李京泽还是李京泽，是他的朋友。

李京泽改签，留在北京和王昊玩。

王昊很累，不想玩，但他从来不会拒绝李京泽，就像他很少拒绝其他对自己好的人。

他们俩在沙发上窝着看电影，王昊时不时看手机，隔个几分钟就出去接电话。李京泽打哈欠，展开四肢，把沙发占去大半，等王昊回来，他再合起来。就这么开开合合七八次，到后来就不合了，因为王昊一直在门口讲电话，没回来。

电影里的人为证明自己只吃了一碗凉粉，剖开自己的肚子。

李京泽看得心惊肉跳。

原来人类要这样证明自己，他学到了。

这也没有多难，他愿意向世界剖开肚子，他的血流不尽，他死不了，也感觉不出痛，那切腹又有什么大不了呢。

王昊在电影结束半个小时后结束了他的电话，他回到屋里，顺便给李京泽拿了一盘草莓。

李京泽看着他，问：“你为什么要帮她拎包？”

王昊干笑了一声，拿叉子叉盘子里的草莓，果肉被捣碎，他说：“她挺照顾我。”

说了等于没说。

“照顾你的人很多。”

“没有，”王昊说，“没多少。”

李京泽生气了，他生气就一定会表现出来。

“你他妈放什么屁？”

他火来得快去得也快，尤其是对王昊，怒火很快转凉，成为刺痒的后悔。王昊一垂下头，李京泽就马上站起来，抓抓头发，在王昊身边绕圈子，像等待手心的小狗。他想道歉，但又不知道怎么说。

“贝贝。”

王昊几乎不这么叫他，有点娘，李京泽不喜欢。

“你不明白。”王昊说，带着长辈看小孩胡闹的苦笑，明明他只比李京泽大一岁。

“那你就让我明白，什么玩意儿啊，你说了我不就明白了吗。”

“因为我也不明白。”

这把李京泽搞糊涂了，什么时候王昊说话也变得跟丁飞似的，语焉不详故弄玄虚。

“就是，哎哟，这怎么说，”王昊把卫衣帽子拉下来挡住脸，只能看到他做出笑的动作却无笑的意味的嘴，“他们的规则和咱们的不太一样。”

操，人类这么麻烦吗？

李京泽心想。

那他学的那套不是通用的咯？不是所有的人类都剖肚子咯？

太复杂了，李京泽决定走最简单的路。

李京泽说：“同富贵，共生死。”

这是他来到人类世界学会的比较有文化的一句话，至少不是大白话，并且不含脏字。他把这话郑重地送给王昊。

王昊吓了一跳。这不怪王昊，任谁都会被吓一跳。

怎么就生死了。

王昊又笑，他现在在李京泽跟前总是带着这种笑。他在新朋友那里总是畏手畏脚，因为知道自己不懂规矩，就事事依从，甚至低声下气。他回到家，看李京泽，常常感到好笑和无奈，每当这时候他才明白新朋友是怎么看他。

他对李京泽有感情，不会往刻薄里想。其他人看他，就不一定了，可能不止好笑和无奈。

他的自尊心被揉成一团。

李京泽自认为安慰到王昊了，勾着他说：“别想了，咱们去摇头，你知道北京有什么好玩的吧吗？”

王昊说他去不了，让表弟陪李京泽去。

最后李京泽自己去了。

李京泽把他以前的狗狗烂泥王国的规矩照搬到人类世界来，向所有人宣告他要和王昊共生死。

宣告完以后，他高兴地挤进人群，和他不熟悉的人类一块蹦迪，跳来跳去。跳没多久他就想起王昊，觉得自己这么开心实在对不起兄弟。他出了一身汗，因突如其来的愧疚抽了一个冷子，就慢慢地从中央退出来，退到沙发上。

王昊现在不能和他来这种地方玩了，真可怜。

李京泽认为人类世界最好玩的就是蹦迪，王昊被剥夺了这种乐趣，李京泽就觉得他可怜，也不管王昊是否像他那样热爱蹦迪。

他在沙发里坐着，看眼前的男男女女，觉得无聊。北京哪有西安好啊，王昊真可怜。

他喝多了，烂在地上，混沌中挣出一丝清明，想王昊连酒都不能和他们喝了，王昊真可怜。

有人递给他烟，他躺着，嘴里叼着烟，烟雾像水母一样自他口唇里游出来，他伸手去抓，摸了个空，手落到旁边的手机上，就顺手捞起来看。

没人喜欢他的宣告，他不明白。

他是不是又闯祸了。

李京泽烦躁不安，删了那条宣告，他解决问题的方式一向简单直接。

人类可太难懂了，他把腔子剖开给他们看，他们还是不信他只吃了一碗凉粉。

李京泽不高兴，他接受陌生人的烟和糖，在沙发上睡了一晚上。醒来后他挠着头发回去找王昊，王昊在客厅里看他昨晚因打电话错过的电影。

李京泽在他边上坐下来，倒头便睡，王昊伸手取他嘴角的烟头，他就转过脸，舔贴过来的掌心。

fin


End file.
